1. Technical Field
The invention relates to zoom lenses and, in particular, relates to a zoom lens for use in projection technology that is capable of maintaining image resolution at all zoom settings thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, zoom lenses are used in projectors, such as digital light processing (DLP) projectors, liquid crystal display (LCD) projectors, or liquid crystal on silicon (LCOS) projectors, to allow adjustment of effective focal length thereof to accommodate using the projectors in different spaces, e.g., a spacious hall or a narrow room. However, correcting for aberrations in such a zoom lens becomes difficult as these aberrations corrected for at one setting of the zoom lens maybe changed at another setting of the zoom lens, therefore making it difficult to ensure quality image resolution for all settings (e.g. points within a zooming range) of the zoom lens.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a zoom lens for use in projection technology, which can overcome the above mentioned problem.